The Darkness of the Spotlight
by u2fan2005
Summary: Big time actors, Buffy and William, were once costars together on a hit television show. Even though magazines thought the pair were going to end up beingmore than friends they never did. Years later, Buffy's having trouble dealing with how stressful her


_**The Darkness of the Spotlight**_

**Chapter 1: E! True Hollywood **

**New York City… present day…**

"Did you cancel my 2 o'clock?" William asked his assistant as he fixed himself a drink at little bar inside his penthouse.

"You mean your appointment to bleach yourself up?" Cordelia asked from her seat on his black leather couch in the living room.

William sent her a tiny glare from across the room while she continued to jot down notes on her notepad.

"I don't know why you want to cancel it…I'm starting to see our roots." Cordelia blatantly said while scribble her last few thoughts.

"My hair is just fine. I'll get it done later. Besides I got to get a workout in sometime tomorrow." William shrugged and sat down in a seat across from Cordelia.

"Oh ya cause you the one who is seriously getting fat." She sarcastically said and uncrossed her arms and pointed to her small bump on her stomach.

"You're not fat, pet; just pregnant." He waved his hand at her.

"Same thing. I gain ten pounds by the hour." She mumbled to herself.

"I thought these mood swings were only for the husband? Why you getting all cranky on me for?"

"Devon isn't here at the moment now is he?" she argued back.

William shook his head with a tiny smile and switched on his television.

"Oh! Put on channel 9…Desperate Housewives is on in five." Cordelia said quickly.

"You can watch that in your own house pet…not in mine." William said as he continued to flip through the channels.

"Oh come on!" Cordelia whined, "It's not as bad as…oh, I don't know…Passions!" she exclaimed.

William narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "Who told you?"

"Willow." Cordelia said with a confident smile.

"God, I would kill her if she wasn't so girl-scouty like." William said as he stopped flipping the channels and stopped on E!

Cordelia rolled her eyes when she saw what channel he chose. "Oh sure you'll watch E! but I can't get a little lawn boy shacking up with the soccer mom action." Cordelia complained as she started to put her things away.

"I'm an actor, its perfectly fine to be watchin' this channel." William said in his defense as he didn't let eyes leave his sixty inch flat screen.

"You keep telling yourself that buddy." Cordelia said as she checked her watch and got up, "Well Devon's going to meet me downstairs so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

When Cordelia didn't get an answer she looked at William who looked hypnotized to the television.

"Spike?" she asked calling him back his nickname that only his personal friends used.

When she noticed his eyes didn't even blink off the screen she turned around and saw a petite blonde lighting up on the screen being interviewed.

"Isn't that…?" Cordelia started as she looked at the familiar face.

"Buffy…" William muttered as if he was in a daydream.

Cordelia reached over to the remote control and turned the volume up on the television. She noticed that William was so zoned out that he was practically unmovable.

"…_.So what are you doing now?" the interviewer on the television asked Buffy._

_Buffy smiled a hundred watt smile, one that made William's heart ache. "Well I just finished filming the new movie 'Restless' with George Clooney and right now I'm just hanging around…relaxing." _

"_How about the future? What projects do you think you may consider?" _

"_Well…there is talk of doing a little something with Bill Murray…but it's right now an idea." Buffy explained.  
__  
"I see. There also has been some talk of you and your husband Angel O'Connor moving out of L.A to somewhere else." _

Cordelia glanced from the screen to William at the mention of Angel O'Connor and saw him take a deep breath and hold it. She glanced down and saw his fingers tighten around his glass of scotch.

"_We have been looking around for a new house but we think we're just going to say in L.A. It suits us." Buffy smiled_

"_And how is Angel's project going? He's in Greece right now filming 'Marc Anthony' if I'm not mistaken?" _

"_Yes he's overseas filming. He's been gone for about two months now but I did spend a week with him last month watching him shoot and go site seeing with him." Buffy reviled._

"_Your two year anniversary is coming up too." The interviewer quipped in and moved the microphone back to Buffy._

Cordelia turned her head around when she noticed William getting up off his seat and walking into his kitchen. She stared off at him for a few moments but turned back around to watch the rest of interview.  
_  
"Uh yes. Coming up on January 11th, hopefully we'll be crossing paths that day, since we've been both so busy." _

"Well I hope so too. Thanks for talking with us Buffy."

"No prob." She gave a tiny smile and walked off.

_The interviewer turned to the camera and continued to give her report, "Well there you have it. The latest update on what's going on with Hollywood Sweetie Buffy Summers and her life with her husband Angel. Up next we'll talk with Britney Spears about her divorce with her husband." _

Cordelia grabbed the remote control and turned the television off. She slowly got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen where William has yet to come out from. When she peeked inside she found him leaned against the counter with his arms crossed deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" Cordelia asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" William muttered without taking his eyes off his refrigerator door.

"Because you seem upset…seeing her…" Cordelia took a few steps in the kitchen.

"Not upset…" he argued in a low monotone voice.

"Spike—"

"Cordelia drop it." He finally turned to face her. "That girl is not part of my life anymore so I don't really care. She was just an associate back in my L.A days and we both went our separate ways when our show ended. End of story."

Cordelia bit her lip, holding back all the remarks that she wanted to say to him. She wanted to say something to shake his stubborn brain that has been in denial so long. Cordelia wasn't oblivious to the world around her. Before she became William's assistant she saw the magazine covers and tabloids about William and Buffy maybe having a romantic relationship while filming their hit television show. And once she started working with him she got a little bit more information from others, primary Willow, about William loving Buffy for real.

**L.A…midnight…**

Buffy let out a big yawn as she entered her house. She was dressed all fancy in a dark blue dress and her hair was let down, having her long blonde curls rest on her shoulder. She was purely exhausted, she even had taken off her high heal shoes in the limo and walked into her home in her bare feet.

She dropped her house keys on the counter and went over to check her messages and found two. She let out a long sigh as she pressed play.

"_Hey Buffy it's me Willow…just wanted to see how you were."_ Buffy smiled on hearing her old friend, "_I'll be coming to L.A on Tuesday and wanted to know what you were up to and see if you wanted to have lunch or something. So just give me a call here in New York whenever you have the time. Bye_."

"_Hey Buffy…I tried calling you the other day…I wish you would just talk to me_." The sound of Angel made Buffy frown, hearing his voice just reminded her of all the problems that still resting in her lap. "_You and I both know avoiding our problems is not the best answer so…just…call me_."

Buffy just felt like crying, her life was so stressful that at moments like these all she wanted to do was crawl in bed and sleep forever. She was tired of her martial problems and the lying to her family, friends, and press about everything being 'just fine' and 'perfect fairytale life' that she was having.

So instead of spilling her feelings to her love ones she grabbed a glass and a bottle of vodka and spilled all her worries into her glass.


End file.
